jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Libby Folfax
Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax is one of the main characters in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. She is an African American first appearing in the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius film. She is Cindy's best friend and Sheen's love interest which seemed to have started in the second season. She is fifth grader and is eleven years old (twelve starting from "The Tomorrow Boys" and onwards). She is voiced by Crystal Scales. She also has a little brother (name not mentioned) seen in the beginning of "Make Room for Daddy-O" as the legs in the saw the lady in half trick. Appearance During the film, the first season and temporarily in "Beach Party Mummy", Libby had a green dress with blue and orange patterned rectangles on it. She also had a streak of her hair covering her left eye along with a ponytail sticking up. She also had green socks with black shoes. In "Beach Party Mummy", Libby had a new hairstyle with her hair in cornrow braids after gaining a makeover from Jimmy and her friends after Jimmy's brain blast to make Libby look like Queen Hasabataslapya and put the mummies asleep for 10 trillion more years. Starting in "The Retroville 9", Libby recieved new clothes. The clothes being a slight pink fading shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. Biography Not much is known about her family, but she is known to have a mother and father. In the episode "Beach Party Mummy", she discovers that she is related to Queen Hasabataslapia. Libby's main interest is music with funky rhythm. When she experiences music withdrawal, she faints (as revealed in "Hall Monster"). She also loves electronic gadgets and being stylish. In the first season she does not appear in the title logo. When she becomes more involved in the show, however, she is added to the logo in the second season and is still on it in the third season. Unlike Jimmy's friends, Libby is shown to do well in school, but isn't at the level of Jimmy or Cindy in terms of intellect. According to "Nightmare in Retroville", she is a vegetarian. Her favorite band is Graystar whom she has invited to Retroville twice (in "Attack of the Twonkies" and "The Tomorrow Boys"). She is also revealed to have piano playing skills (as revealed in "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" and "Vanishing Act"). Along with Cindy, Libby won a first place trophy for riverstomp dancing at the school contest in "Battle of the Band"; Jimmy, Carl and Sheen almost beat the girls with their electronic rock music guitars and drums, but at the last minute, Carl and Sheen destroyed their own instruments in a jealous quarrel, and the boys ended up with was an eighth place trophy after Carl did his giant snot bubble trick. Libby has full knowledge about Jimmy and Cindy's relationship with each other, as Cindy does not want to express her feelings to Libby about it and stammers each time Libby mentions it. Although, Libby sometimes joins Cindy in teasing Jimmy. Libby once in a while returns Sheen's interest in herself, but not when Sheen is not annoying her with his overbearing mentions of Ultra Lord and occasional flirting. In "The Tomorrow Boys", Libby had become the evil dictator of Retroville after Carl accidently got the Megalomanium to her birthday party out of confusion by the perfume and the Megalomanium. When she opened the present, she became mad with power, thus making her the evil dictator of Retroville. In "The N-Men", Libby gains the super power of invisibility, based on how she was putting on vanishing cream for her acne when she and the group were exposed to the Van Patten Radiation Belt. Libby calls herself "Invisible Sister". She learned in the military station that she also had the ability to generate a force field, and create a pad to float herself in midair. In The League of Villains, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby's superpowered have been mixed up. Libby is the one who had ended up with Carl's superpower; Burp Boy. This made her gain the ability to make gigantic burps enough to make anyone go flying. Quotes *''"Keep yellin' if you wanna mirage slappin in yo FACE!!"'' - "Stranded" *''"Sheen, none of those things do any of those things..."'' - "Stranded" *''"You can't stop da' funk...ya mamma can't stop da' funk--AH AH--yo mamma' can't stop da' funk..."'' - "Stranded" *''"Give it up for JIMMY!!!"'' - "The Eggpire Strikes Back" *''"Open your EYES, girlfriend! I'm right in FRONT o' you!!"'' - "The N-Men" *''"We hafta WHAT?!!"'' - "Substitute Creature" *''"Why don't we just go after the dog??"'' - "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" *''"But my mama told me not to burp in public!!!"'' - "The League of Villains" *''"Ladies, there's this banking new band called Graystar and all I'm asking you is to stop walking away while I'm talking to you!"'' - "Attack of the Twonkies" *''"Yeah, or we could play 'Spin-Sheen-and-hit-him-with-a-bottle'."'' - "Party at Neutron's" *''"Meet me at the Candy Bar, Sheen ,(opens door) AFTER YOU CLEAN MY HOUSE!!"'' - "The Tomorrow Boys" *''"How come I'm not invisible? (burps explosively) (covers mouth in embarrassment) Excuse me. (explosive belch) Ugh, I'm Belch (explosive burp) Boy?! (loud burp) this is way embarrassing." - "The League of Villains"'' Gallery Clips Artwork File:Libbyfolfax2001.jpg LibbyFolfax.jpg|Libby is holding a video camera in her hand.|link=www.christmasspecialswiki.com libby in the movie.png|Libby in the film Screenshots Sure.png Vote_For_Libby.png Libby_Folfax.jpg Libby_With_Sheen.png Happy.jpg jim and lib.png You_Are_Meat.png Sheen_With_Libby_Smiling.png Ultra_Sheen_and_Ultra_Libby.jpg Spare_Them.png Love_Potion_976-J_0001.jpg 2d_Cindy,_2d_Libby,_&_2d_Carl.jpg Sheen_Hiding_Behind_Libby.png Sheen_With_His_Love_For_Libby.png Sheen_Looking_At_Libby.png Sheen_And_Libby_Photo.png Leave_The_Nicknames_To_Tino_Salvia.png Sheen_Picking_Out_A_Nickname_For_Libby.png I'll_Be_Back_Princess_Pumpkinstine.png What_Is_That.png Libby_Being_Lifted_Up_By_Sheen_Mind_Powers.png Libby_Dreaming_About_Sheen.png Libby_Still_Has_Meltyface.png Sheen's_UltraLord_Throne_For_Libby.png Libby_Folfax_Come_On_Down.png O_He_Must_Be_Buggin.png Libby_Pulling_Sheen's_Ear.png Libby_Holding_MeltyFace.png 'Cool'_Hugh.jpg The_Yokians.jpg Friends.jpg Libby.jpg Libbyfolfax.jpg Lights-camera-danger-1.jpg FutureDictatorLibby.png|Future Dictator Libby jim and lib.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-10-13h41m27s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-10-13h38m04s14.png vlcsnap-2012-10-11-10h11m38s82.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h51m05s201.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h14m59s253.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h58m22s167.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h03m37s238.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h10m13s150.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h27m08s65.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h26m24s202.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h11m50s101.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h32m04s91.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h08m10s192.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-14h28m15s152.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h41m50s93.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h18m12s231.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h19m10s199.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h43m15s144.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-19h28m12s109.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h32m18s175.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h10m50s195.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h46m40s246.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h30m36s235.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h25m08s47.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h12m09s204.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h44m10s208.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h59m17s59.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-14h26m20s9.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-09h03m59s196.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-09h04m17s114.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h12m53s147.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h12m34s247.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h19m30s208.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h44m24s139.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-08h41m38s123.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h50m20s63.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h38m43s146.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h48m57s136.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h51m10s63.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h42m32s52.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h54m27s211.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-10h34m39s37.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h26m21s107.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h36m55s70.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h30m22s247.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h23m49s229.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h54m36s110.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h50m39s175.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h14m52s127.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h21m47s119.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h51m26s104.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h01m53s163.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h02m33s125.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h41m45s187.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h51m29s27.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h10m06s37.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h46m38s192.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h42m58s137.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-15h09m21s213.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-15h11m19s103.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h40m55s26.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h46m54s137.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h34m49s20.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h41m08s162.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h41m32s143.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-09h23m20s60.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-08h18m54s55.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-09h09m44s28.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h21m56s202.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h33m14s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h58m24s220.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h39m22s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h39m54s240.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h11m19s250.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h11m34s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h57m02s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h59m31s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h09m00s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h06m50s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-08h29m50s244.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h34m07s69.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h32m45s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h20m54s125.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h11m19s3.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h05m13s9.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h04m54s72.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h28m33s69.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h05m27s208.png 638px-Libby_&_Sheen.jpg Libby_And_Sheen_Holding_Hands.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-03-18h52m15s189.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h28m01s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-20h39m56s48.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-20h37m49s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-23h13m51s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-23h00m23s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h22m22s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h01m05s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h59m19s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h29m23s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h29m33s84.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h05m19s12.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h51m19s98.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h29m35s8.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h19m18s3.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h06m36s140.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h03m22s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-20h48m34s241.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h51m39s224.png Trivia *Libby is one of two females in the franshice to burp, the other one is Judy Neutron Jimmy's mom. * She bears a resemblance to the Queen Hasabataslapya as seen in the episode "Beach Party Mummy. " Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists